Kong Family
The Kong Family (also known as the Kong Clan and the DK Crew) is the name of all of Donkey Kong's family and friends. Though they share the same last name, not all of them are biologically or directly related to one another but instead the name is a sign of their union as a species, tribe and/or clan; thus, membership appears to be earned. They are always at odds with the evil Kremling Krew, who are always attempting to either steal their Banana Hoard or kidnap them. In some games, they are playable or supporting characters. Members 'DK's Family' *'Cranky Kong's great-grandfather' - Mentioned by Bazaar in DKC3 to have owned a mirror. *Cranky Kong - Wrinkly Kong's husband and elder of the Kongs. He is the original Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Sr.) from the 1981 Arcade game of the same name. Donkey Kong Jr.'s father and the current Donkey Kong's grandfather. Diddy's great-grandfather. *Wrinkly Kong - Cranky Kong's now deceased wife, DK Jr.'s mother, and the current Donkey Kong's grandmother. Diddy's great-grandmother. *Donkey Kong Jr. - Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's son and the current Donkey Kong's father. Diddy's grandfather. It's unknown what happened to him. (Some speculate that he may have been the disguised Fedora Kong from the Donkey Kong Land sneak peek from Nintendo Power #69, since his pose is similar to Jr.'s default/forward facing sprite from his arcade game, has a resemblance to Donkey Kong, and the fedora symbolizing fatherhood, but there's no confirmation so far whether they're the same character or not). *'DK Junior's wife' - An unknown female Kong; the current Donkey Kong's mother and Diddy's grandmother. For there's no actual information on who was Donkey Kong's mother, her appearance and if she is still alive is unknown. *Donkey Kong - The current Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong the Third/III), Cranky and Wrinkly Kong's grandson, Donkey Kong Jr.'s son, Diddy Kong's uncle and best friend, Candy Kong's boyfriend and the ruler of DK Island. **Baby Donkey Kong - The current Donkey Kong's younger self; first appeared in Yoshi's Island DS and reappeared in Mario Super Sluggers. *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong's nephew and little buddy. Dixie Kong's boyfriend. Cranky mentions him being Diddy's "great-grandpappy" in DKC2 which makes Diddy his great-grandson. DK Junior's grandson. *Baby Kong - Is a character exclusive to the Donkey Kong Country animated TV series, based on the Super NES game of the same name (he appears in the episodes Ape Foo Young ''and Baby Kong Blues''). He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. In the episode Ape Foo Young he was the current Donkey Kong's younger self but his identity was kept secret by Diddy Kong saying he was Donkey Kong's nephew; but in the episode Baby Kong Blues he is his own character, however throughout the episode, it never mentions if he is related to Donkey Kong (though some speculate he could be Donkey Kong's nephew, but in Ape Foo Young Cranky Kong tells Candy Kong that Donkey Kong does not have a nephew (excluding Diddy Kong)). 'Dixie's Family' *Dixie Kong - Tiny Kong's older sister, Chunky and Kiddy Kong's older cousin, and Diddy Kong's girlfriend. *Tiny Kong - Dixie Kong's younger sister, Kiddy and Chunky Kong's older cousin. *Chunky Kong - Kiddy Kong's older brother, Dixie and Tiny Kong's younger cousin. *Kiddy Kong - The youngest clan member and baby. Chunky Kong's younger brother, as well as Dixie and Tiny Kong's younger cousin. 'Friends' *Funky Kong - One of Donkey Kong's closest friends and friend of the Kongs. Any direct relation is unknown (speculated to be an older brother of Donkey Kong due to an identical appearance). *Candy Kong - Donkey Kong's girlfriend. *Swanky Kong - Any direct relation is unknown (speculated to be an older brother of Donkey Kong due to an identical appearance, speculated to be Diddy's uncle). *Lanky Kong - Distant Cousin, described by Cranky as "a twisted twig on a distant branch of the family tree" his name and appearance is very similar to Manky Kong which he is related to. *Redneck Kong - Was a character from the canceled Game Boy Advance game Diddy Kong Pilot. According to Rare he has been officially killed off and won't be making anymore appearances. *Bluster Kong - Is a character exclusive to the Donkey Kong Country animated TV series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. He is the co-owner of the Barrel Works Factory. *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti - Is a character from the Donkey Kong Country animated series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. He lives in Gorilla Glacier. *Kong Fu - Is a character exclusive to the Donkey Kong Country animated TV series, based on the Super NES game of the same name. He does not appear in any of the games the show was based on. Kong Fu's first and only appearance was in the episode "Kong Fu". Here he was hired by K. Rool and the Kremling Krew to beat Donkey Kong in the annual Donkey Kong Challenge – a contest to see if anyone could defeat Donkey Kong in three challenges and become the new ruler of Donkey Kong Island. *Dread Kong - Ruler of the Banana Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Karate Kong - Ruler of the Pineapple Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Ninja Kong - Ruler of the Durian Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Sumo Kong - Ruler of the Star Fruit Kingdom in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Bink - Is an Undead Skeleton Kong (resembling Donkey Kong) in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and a member of the S.S. Chuckola. *Rabbid Cranky - A rabbid resembling Cranky Kong who teams up with Donkey Kong in Mario + Rabbids Battle Kingdom. *Rabbid Kong - A rabbid resembling a larger version of Donkey Kong who acted as a boss in Mario + Rabbids Battle Kingdom and later becomes friends with Donkey Kong and Rabbid Cranky. 'Rejects' *Manky Kongs - Used to be members of the Kong Family but they were labeled "rejected orangutans". They could have been kicked out of the family for being too mischievous or something far sinister such as betrayal. As a result, they could be described as "Kong reject orangutans". They are drastically different in appearance from the Kongs despite their shared name. *Minkeys *Ghastly King 'Unknown' *Chained Kongs - Presumed Kong Family members that work under imprisonment of the Smithy Gang. Gallery KongFamilyIDK64.JPG KONGS.png de:Familie Kong Category:Kongs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Enemies Category:DK: King of Swing Category:King of Swing Characters Category:DK: Jungle Climber Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Super Smash Bros Melee Category:Royalty Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Diddy Kong Racing characters Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Allies Category:Cameos Category:Species Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Category:Donkey Kong Country